A quick Hamby
by Davenport69
Summary: Jessica is made vampire and is brought to the sheriff of area five. Please review! I would love to continue this story if there is interest. (Hopefully lemons to come.)
1. Chapter 1

"She is your punishment not mine. What I am I supposed to do with her?" Eric lounged casually on his desk and took in the sorry pair: Bill in his seat and Jessica pacing frantically.

Jessica went off on a high pitch rant at the door frame that finished with, "I'm hungry."

"You can't handle one little girl Bill? New ones can be like this." He patted Bill on the shoulder as if they were old chums, "Man up my friend, she is not even one night old." You want to stay with your maker don't you?" He addressed the girl at the threshold.

She turned, "No, he's a dick dick dick! Your cute, can I sit in your lap?" She bit her lower lip and pushed her bosoms together with her biceps. She was all over the map, which was to be expected.

"No," was all he replied but she could feel his stern resolve.

"Why?" She whined, "Nobody lets me have any fun! Fuckers!"

"Sit down and shut up. He jolted her from her tantrum and the girl moved to obey. "Close the door." She did, he was quite satisfied with himself when he said, "You see you have to be tough with them or they will walk all over you."

"Please, Eric I do not have the time this would take; there are urgent matters to which I must attend."

"Sookie Stackhouse?" He was the picture of innocence, "Haven't you done enough for her?

Bill leaned in and threatened, "If any harm were to come to her-"

Eric's face was a mask of serenity but he leaned forward a Lion about to pounce, "What?"

Bill realized his mistake and came up with: "You would be without her helpful skills...I would be in your debt and I will return the favour."

"Yes you will." He smirked and looked to his new ward.

"How would you like to learn how a real vampire feeds?"

She whipped her hair, "Oh yes sir, please sir." Twisting her fingers she gave a shy smile.

"See? it's really quite easy." He smirked, he really was a natural.

"Okay Bill, you have yourself a deal but only because she intrigues me." He shot up a brow and leered at his new project. "She seems to share my opinion of you," his laugh rumbled in his chest, "and now you owe me." He emphasized the word as if Bill new his meaning.

"Eric, thank you, but do not take this as me consenting to give you Sookie."

"We shall see Bill. Pam," Eric bellowed and his progeny appeared. A study in pink she placed her hand on her hip.

"You rang?"

"I did, Pam this is Jessica, Jessica this is Pam my progeny. Pam can you please escort our Mr. Compton out and please bring me Yvetta."

"Yes Master, "she swished her hips flicked her hair and the pair was left alone.

"Who is Yvetta?" The girl asked.

"She is my employee, one of those dancers," he waggled his eyebrows "and more importantly she is our dinner."

"Ohmygodthankyou!" It was all one shrill word. Jessica jumped in the air and stayed there. "Oh my god, I can fly!" She spun around and nearly went face first into the solid wood of the desk.

He caught her hands in his and eased her back up to her feet and then again up into the air.

She felt as though she might slip, although she did not think you could slip on thin air. It's not that the air felt solid it's that her feet were lighter. She grasped the hands held out to steady her and lit up with what could only be described as ecstasy. "You can fly? Can we all fly?" She sounded surprised at her use of 'we' and started falling from above the couch. "Ah!" She squealed, but he caught her feet on the tops of his and held her from behind her back.

"No," he spun them about the room, "but it is something else we have in common." He brought her down to the floor and they laughed.

"Can you teach me? To get better I mean?"

"One thing at a time, first you have to feed." His voice resonated velvet and gravel.

That one thing knocked on the door.

"Master? You called?" A pale hand appeared in the hallway, grabbed the dancer's collar and pulled her into the room.

"Yes," he sniffed up her neck, "I did call you Yvetta." The t's jumped off his tongue with a click.

"This is my new charge Jessica, she is new and needs to feed. Do you consent to this? "He whispered it into her ear and the girl shuddered in response.

"Y-yes," she stammered. "I do. Hi Jessica, I would be honoured to be your first. Will you eat too Eric?" The woman had a thick Eastern European accent that Jessica couldn't place.

"Maybe just a sip,"he smirked, "mostly I am here to make sure she doesn't drain you."

Jessica looked afraid but her eyes never left the blonde in front of her. "You'll stop me if I lose control?" She asked it of the woman's breasts and gulped.

"Yvetta sit. Jessica, look at me."

She was lifted from her trance and took in her teacher.

"You will not loose control." He held her from below the chin and swept his thumb along her jaw.

Her flesh bumped and she froze in place. Yvetta's pulse thrummed loud in her ears but Eric held her gaze. She lost her need to breath then, she didn't realize that she had been doing it out of habit.

"Very good." He said it so the breather couldn't hear. "Now how about we kill two birds with one stone and teach you to glamour."

"Okay, "she smiled and it came to her lips with ease.

"Okay," his reached his eyes and he motioned towards the woman on the couch. "go sit down."

She practically bounced to the stripper on the futon.

"Now gently, call her by her name and take her gaze in yours. You are stronger than the meal that sits before you. Your mind is superior. It is a relief for them, you save them for a moment from the sadness of their lives. They die the little death and then go back to their sad little lives. You are death my young friend, we are death." He sounded like he was citing scripture.

Sitting down behind her he grasped her shoulders with lingering fingers. He leant down to say in her ear, "Pull her in, your mind is a vacuum depthless as space. Bring her into the void then carry her across the threshold and keep her there." His voice caressed her ear and it hit Jessica in the stomach.

Pushing aside her new impulses she captured the woman's eyes and tried to bring her mind into hers. It reminded her of Star Trek. My mind to your mind- she found it difficult to concentrate with Eric so close to her- his words in her ear, silently breathing their instruction. She set her shoulders and felt the spark of Yvetta's mind bend to allow space for hers.

"Yvetta?" She tested,

"Louder my Dear, you have her."

"Yvetta," she said more confidently.

"Yes," the stripper smiled as dreamy as Judy garland in Oz.

"Do you know who I am?" The girl asked.

"You're Jessica, a friend of Eric's." Electricity spilled from the spring of her mind bursting through her eyes. It left her grinning like a pig in shit.

"Why are you smiling?" She looked at Eric and he shrugged and looked back at their prey.

"Because you are going to drink of me."

"And that makes you happy? "Jessica arched her manicured brows in surprise.

"Ya," the woman was practically drowning in her own lust.

"You like it when Eric feeds on you?"

"Especially, when Eric does it."

"Really?" She turned her attention to the man behind her. "Interesting," perhaps he will show me how it's done. She had placed her hands on his thigh and began massaging her way up. He pointed to Yvetta, "you're losing her," he commanded.

"Shit, "Jessica turned and caught her prey once more. "Yvetta, you are a dancer yes?"

"Ja."

"Would you care to dance for us?"

"No," Eric interrupts though he is smiling, "we don't have all night. Keep her under your influence." He snaked his body around the blonde flanking their meal.

Jessica dropped her jaw in dismay but did as she was told.

"Now, do you hear that terrible pounding?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"That is her jugular, it runs most superficial here, I am sure you can smell it as well." He drew a line with his middle finger.

"She smells, like sea salt and fresh bread."

"Mhmm," he rumbled.

Jessica clicked her fangs obediently into place. His followed; His were beautiful, he yawed showing them like he was the king of the jungle.

He cupped the weight of her head in his palm, leaned in slowly, sucked the artery to the surface with his lips then sank his fangs into the soft flesh. The woman came undone completely first from the suspense then from the sensation of being penetrated. He pulled away and offered his new progeny the woman's neck.

She cupped her gently as she saw he did, smelled the blood as her pulse quickened underneath her touch and brought her gaze to the stranger across from her.

She maintained her gaze as she sunk her fangs where she felt the pulse the strongest. She lost her nerve as her eyes fluttered into the back of her head and she pulled heaven inside of her. She was immediately in a frenzy, her hands where everywhere and she was rubbing herself on the women like a horny teenager.

After a while, a large hand was on her back, "that's enough young one." He smiled again.

She grunted, shouldered him off and continued feeding.

He put his hand firmly on her shoulder and pulled her from the young woman.

"There are rules for us, and I am not only much older and stronger than you, I am your sherif." He reprimanded her with a wagging finger.

She obeyed as she was jarred from her blissful haze. Her fangs were still out but she was back in the room. She placed her hand over his on her shoulder and thanked him for restraining her.

"I nearly lost her."

"It is in the pulse, when it begins to slow you are nearing the end. No need to thank me new one, It looks like she is the one who should thank you." He all but giggled as he took in the blonde.

Her goose was cooked, is what Jessica's mother would have said. Her neat beehive was a rats nest of strewn poking strands and her mascara was down her cheeks.

"Thank you Yvetta, you were magnificent as always. You may go." He motioned for her do to so.

"Thank you, Jessica," she spared a glance at the girl and hurried from the room clutching her purse to her chest.

"I think she likes you."

"Oh god, I'm so embarrassed." Jessica covered her mouth and put her face in a pillow.

"Jessica," his voice sounded far away albeit serious. "Look at me. Never feel shame for what you are. You are not a night old and I am proud of you. You fed, you shall thrive and live a thousand years a child of the night." He stroked her hair as he said the words.

She looked him in the eyes and reached out in kind to put a stray hair behind his ear. It was an oddly personal gesture and she was ready to bury her head again when he grabbed her by the chin and kissed her hard.

"Do not feel shame for giving into your impulses. Some impulses are meant to be followed, others controlled, I will teach you. Never hide yourself from me. You are beautiful." He sounded suddenly like he had an accent.

She started to breath again and in an instant was lost in his embrace. Her hands flew into his hair and she was on his lap bucking against his hardness in a flash of orange. She was a slave to her emotion's every whim and he was not helping. He pushed up against her core and she groaned out in pleasure. Gradually, ever the responsible one, he ground their movements to a painstaking halt.

"Mmm," he groaned as she continued to rock her hips into his erection. "Not now." It was a whisper and a promise.

That was all well and good except that she was about to burst into flames. She cried out in agony at the loss.

"Hush now young one," he smiled into her lips and placed her gently next to him on the couch. "You will stay with me tonight." He pulled her in to chastely kiss her on the head and hug her with one arm. "One thing at a time remember?" His smile made her weak in the knees.

She would admit she was a tad overwhelmed with everything tonight, she was just glad to have a gorgeous walking sex god with her every step of the way. Well glad to have him now anyways. She didn't miss Bill, he made her skin crawl and she wondered when he would release her. She reached out through their bond and she felt him like a steady rolling wave peaking and falling again and again. Though she was still a baby vampire she wanted to be free from her maker; besides she had a feeling that she would be a woman before long.


	2. Chapter 2

-Thank you to all who reviewed! I appreciate I so much!-

"Master!" _Knock knock knock_ , "master?"

"Yes Ginger you may enter," he said putting on a deeper voice.

"Master hi," the blonde did a strange lanky curtsy and her cleavage all but spilled out of her tube top.

Eric rolled his eyes, "What is it Ginger? Speak!"

"Ye-yes uh, um master I have a sensitive matter to bring to you to your uh attention."

"Speak woman, before I make you speak." He waited a beat and when Ginger remained silent he sighed. "Oh for the love of - Ginger."

He captured her from across the room and she became the picture of serenity. "What did you come in here to tell me ginger?" The woman gazed to Jessica. "Don't worry about Jessica, she's a friend."

"There is a customer being fed on in the ladies room."

"What?" He roared and suddenly dragged Jessica from the room by her wrist in a blur.

"Ow, hey! Where are we going? What's the big deal, we're vampires." She giggled and found she liked the pressure on her wrist. _Weird_ , she thought. As they sped in slow motion Jessica wondered if he might kiss her again.

Eric stopped in front of the basement door and swung it open, "Feeding on the premises is forbidden. Now please, stay here until I come get you." He grabbed her by both arms and placed her on the landing locking the door behind him before she could so much as protest.

"What the fudge! Uhhhg," she slumped down against the door and her bare legs touched the concrete. It didn't cool her skin and she found it peculiar. She must be colder than the basement floor. The thought made her sad.

 _How could he just leave me here? All alone in the dark. He kissed me and then locked me in here like a common criminal._ She sobbed into her hands. _Why doesn't anyone want me?_ She gasped when she saw the red staining her porcelain hands. "Oh my god, gross, why?" She wailed until she felt she could wail no more. Not that anyone heard her over the constant thrum of base from the bar upstairs.

She stood up and descended the stairs on her tip toes. "Hello?" She called, but only her own voice echoed back to her. "Huh?" Her head hit a piece of string and she realized it was for the light bulb above. She pulled it on and it illuminated the concrete walls of the dungeon below.

That's what it was, a dungeon. A sex swing hung from the ceiling and there was a rack of toys and whips that stood next to a table upholstered in red leather. A circle of chains hung from a metal wheel in the far end of the room. It made Jessica shiver and she headed for the door in the back.

"Jesus," she breathed and turned a switch to her left. "Oh,"she was pleasantly surprised by what she found. A simple bedroom with a twin bed and a small white dresser. The bed spread was periwinkle blue and there was even a vanity made of wood in the same shade of vanilla in the corner. The walls where insulated and painted a lovely green. She sat on the stool and laughed when she saw her reflection. "I am a scary," she said under her breath. She rubbed her eyes on the back of her hands and forearms. "There," she said satisfied that most of the blood was gone.

 _What am I going to do with myself_ , she thought. She landed heavy on the bed and placed a pillow between her knees and her hand under another accordingly as if she had slept there a hundred times before. She found that she was hungry again and she shuddered when she thought of the woman from before. Whose blood had she cried earlier? Was it Yvetta's or Bill's? It was a horrible type of invasion, having your blood stolen and replaced by another's.

Only a night old and she had been abandoned, _twice,_ by the only other vampires she knows. "I am a freak." She said and it was all she could do to try not to cry.

It seemed like hours when she heard the door upstairs creek open and in a blink Pam was standing in her door.

"Hi, your in my room, get out." She said it nonchalant.

"Oh, I wondered why the purple."

"It's blue."

"Whatever."

"Out," she shooed the girl in a circle out of the room.

"What Am I supposed to do in here," she whined.

Pam raised an eyebrow, "Nothing, your allowed out of time out it seems." She leaned into a hip and pursed her lips.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

"Some 'guest' in Louisiana fed on some locals," she said guest like she meant to say 'fuckin' tourists.' "Eric dealt with the vampires in question and glamoured the witnesses. It's been dealt with and we are to speak of it no further, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now go upstairs and talk to Eric. You two are to return to his home for the Morning" she shooed her upstairs, "And Jesica, if you want to remain dead, do not call me _ma'am_."

Jessica only stuck out her bottom lip in response and almost ran right into Eric.

"Good, you're here. I have something I want you to see." He grasped for her wrist and she entwined their fingers. He smiled and sped them to his office.

Jessica's stomach lurched as she saw what awaited them on his desk.

A bloody fang pulled from the root. Its bits of gum branched out like a tree and it hooked like that of a shark.

"Jesus," she breathed.

"No sweetheart." His smile didn't reach his eyes. "This is what happens to a vampire who breaks our rules." He spun in his chair and stopped to study his nails. He turned again and stared this time at Jessica. "A hundred years ago before the fucking American vampire league, we could feed from whom we wished with no consequences. Now since all we do in this revealed world is pander to the bloodsuckers that we used to enslave, we cannot. We should enslave them still, but alas-"

"You talk like Shakespeare," Jessica let out passed her transparent filter.

"What are we going to do with you, Jessica?"

"Just don't lock me up again, I hate being alone." She looked at him with her baby blues without lifting her head.

"If you do not defy me then it's a promise."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

He narrowed his eyes, "we'll see," he chuckled and it felt like electricity between them.

" So you took his fang for having a snack?"

"Unfortunately, with the state of human vampire affairs in this contemporary nightmare I cannot allow it. The law forbids it and I am loathed to pay the fines."

"I see," she knit her brow, and Eric resisted the urge to mussed her hair.

"So we can only feed on the willing in the privacy of your office?" She practically curled herself around his finger.

"Yes, and for the first while only under my supervision. We don't need anymore blood shed after tonight."

"Isn't that sort of the point?" She asked, exasperated.

"The point is to survive. That's all." (song?)

"That's all?" Her voice was a rattle and a rasp. She cleared her throat but he heard her all the same.

.

He laughed then and it was a robust jovial sound. It seemed to soothe Jessica and she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"You will learn in time." He cupped her chin and looked into her eyes.

She blinked slowly and the air went out of the room. "I thought you couldn't glamour other vampires."

"We can't," he smirked and she could smell his cologne and it made her fangs pop out.

"Mmm," the sound rumbled in his chest. "Aren't yours beautiful?" He dragged the back of his middle finger along the length of her canines and it sank a brick into the bottom of her stomach.

"Come now little one." She pulled away.

She hated how he saw her as a child. "And a hundred years ago would I be considered a child? No!" She screamed. "I would already be married and have children of my own.

"Yet you will bear no children in this life and now is not then."

"No shit, thanks."

"Now Jessica, that is no way for a lady to behave."

"I am no longer a lady." She wiggled her hips and the sensual way she moved did not escape his notice.

"That may be so, but when you are under my protection, you will do as I bid."

"Alas!" She sighed and pretended to faint.

"Are you mocking me?" He raised his brow and it made her mouth water.

"What if I am?" She peeked at him from behind a curtain of her hair.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval, "you will learn your place before I am done with you."

She gasped, "what light through yonder window break?" She looked to the horizon, "it is the east and Juliet is the sun!" She practically bounced off the walls.

"Jessica!" He yelled, that's enough. He put up his hand to show he was serious.

She stopped and he thanked her. "Good, now lets go home."

She smiled at the way he said 'lets' and skipped behind him as they walked through the bar.

Only a few die hard drunks where left. It was well past last call and the staff looked unenthused.

"Busy night?" Jessica quipped.

"Would you like the closing shift?" He asked in rebuttal.

"It's nearly dawn! She complained.

"Exactly," he lead her to the front door by her elbow. He guided her movements so naturally she found it almost relaxing.

He used his left arm to push through the padded door and stepped out in front of Jessica in reaction to the scene before them.

"Jessica, look at me." he commanded but it was too late.

Jessica's jaw dropped in shock and horror.

A man stood past the curb and ripped his intestines from the marred hole in his abdomen. He had pulled the linked casing such a length that he began to trip over his entrails.

Eric cradled her head to his chest and stroked her hair to comfort them both. "Eric, please make it stop." She begged breathless in his embrace.

Please review !


End file.
